thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Benzaie
ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com ] Benzaie has been one of the early video contributors to the site when the admins were looking for new shows to feature. His show, Games You Might Don't Know made it to the main site in August 2008. This show is "a fast paced and wacky introduction to a game that most people don't know about." Other shows from Benzaie came out later on: Game Soundtracks You Might Don't Know, (a video tribute to some of his favorite video game soundtracks), FAQ YOU (short videos giving away tips for a particular game each time),'' 5 Second Games'' (the gaming equivalent to 5 Second Movies) and Benzaie's TOP 5 (random subjects). Benzaie also contributed to TGWTG's podcast "Transmission Awesome" where he interviews various guests in his segment "Benzaie Interviews". GSYMDK is also co-hosted with a small white bear named Beary. Several times, Benzaie has parodied fellow ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com contributors. In "retaliation" to Suede parodying him, Benzaie returned the favor in his review of the video game ''Wiz N' Liz. He parodied That Dude in the Suede by wearing a jacket, sporting a bad New Zealand accent and doing a similar title intro. Later, in his video of the top 5 "WTF" moments from The Lord of the Rings, he ended the video with a parody of Riz Raves, emulating the black-and-white and fuzzy camera and asking the viewers a question. He also parodied Doug Walker's character, Chester A. Bum in his review of Magical Drop 3 and in the same video, directly quoted That Guy With The Glasses's opening line. In July 2010, Ben and fellow Frenchman SadPanda teamed up for several videos! Other Jobs In July 2010, Benzaie established himself as a Freelance Translator, Video Game Journalist and Video Producer. He's collaborated with Pix'n love Publishing by proof-reading the History of Nintendo Vol 1, and translating the History of Nintendo vol 2 (from French to English). He also contributed to Paris' Video Game Museum and is a frequent collaborator of French communication agency Alerte Orange (He covered Gamescom 2010 for the company recently). Since April 2009, Benzaie, or Benjamin DANIEL, exclusively lives off the activities mentionned above... Donation Drive videos For the February donation drive, Benzaie first had a dance-off with AngryJoe in which they danced to techno music. Later that same night, a new GYMDK was revealed when he reviewed Jim Power. Although he had previously reviewed the game prior to his stint on YouTube, he decided to improve his review for the TGWTG audience. This was the last video of the night, ending the drive at 1 AM CST. Personal Life Benzaie was born in 1987 in a small town in midwestern France called NIORT (79000). He's been a passionate gamer since his early childhood, starting with his grandpa's ORIC ATMOS, and has always been dreaming to make a living out of playing video games. After receiving a 3-year Bachelor Degree in English Literature and Civilization at the university of POITIERS (86000), Benzaie spent a year in Warrington in the United Kingdom (near Manchester) as a foreign language assistant. By June of 2009, Ben came back to France and stopped any teaching activity. Characters Benzaie has many characters at his disposal. The most popular are: *Beary *Master Bate Specials Ben has created several specials for TGWTG.com. *How About A Slice Of Imagination (July 25th, 2009) * A French Lesson (August 14th, 2009) *Benzaie interviews Barry Leitch (September 13th, 2009) Originally on Transmission Awesome. *Benzaie at Video Game Fest (September 23rd, 2009) *Benzaie @ World Comic-Fest (January 31st, 2010) *Contest plus Sonic 4 rant (February 7th, 2010) *Important Announcement ! (April 11th, 2010) *Nostalgia Critic Anthem by the the sad panda (April 17th, 2010) *TGWTG Special Sing Along!!! (May 16th, 2010) *NC presents: Smith & Wesson (May 23rd, 2010) *NC presents: Smith & Wesson II (May 24th, 2010) *A Frog in Reno (May 26th, 2010) *Benzaie & Ed Glaser: Smith & Wesson commentary (May 30th, 2010) *Working at Channel Awesome Episode 2 (July 11th, 2010) *KICKASSIA AUCTION (July 13, 2010) *Benzaie & Panda: Street Fighter on Amstrad (w/SadPanda) (July 18th, 2010) *Benzaie & Panda: LP Demon's Souls (July 20th, 2010) *History of Nintendo: Contest (August 4th, 2010) *Benzaie's Game Collection (August 8th, 2010) *German Mtn Dew in 5 seconds (August 18th, 2010) *Gamescom Gameplay Blowout (August 21st, 2010) *Gamescom Feedbacks (August 22nd, 2010) *A Frog at Gamescom 2010 (August 23rd, 2010) *The Witcher 2 interview @Gamescom (August 29th, 2010) *Street Fighter X Tekken Event Highlights (Gamescom) (August 30th, 2010) *Spiderman Dimensions Interview (September 4th, 2010) *Shot on Shitteo Triple Feature (October 3rd, 2010) *X-mas contest: Free Games Giveaway (December 19th, 2010) *The Borrowers (Arrietty) Review (January 15th, 2011) *Beary's BlindTest: Win Free Games (January 22nd, 2011) *A Frog at European Comic Con (February 5th, 2011) *DKC Returns: Perfect Run World 1 & 2 (February 6th, 2011) *DKC Returns: Perfect Run World 3 & 4 (February 13th, 2011) *DKC Returns: Perfect Run World 5 & 6 (February 20th, 2011) *DKC Returns: Perfect Run FINALE (February 27th, 2011) *12yo Bro Owns @Black Ops (March 9th, 2011) *Gaming in the 90s Sucked (March 28th, 2011) *Gaming in the 90s REALLY SUCKED (April 5th, 2011) *Ben vs Mrs. Snob - Sucker Punch (April 20th, 2011) *Conan Reboot Rant (May 8th, 2011) *Mantis Tox Test: Choco-Vine (May 15th, 2011) *E3 Press Conferences (June 8th, 2011) *Holy Shit, I Met Duke Nukem! (June 10th, 2011) *Conan Makes An Announcement (July 3rd, 2011) *Beary & Ben Season 1 (July 30th, 2011) *Deja Deja View: French True Lies (August 13th, 2011) *Gamescom Let's Play Compilation (August 25th, 2011) *Gamescom Hot Feedback Compilation (August 27th, 2011) *Gamescom Interviews (August 28th, 2011) *Gamescom Booth Babes Montage (August 30th, 2011) *WTF Real Life Minecraft Invasion (September 3rd, 2011) Let's Play *Let's Play Heavy Rain (Prologue) and Part 01 (February 21st, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 02 (February 23rd, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 03 (February 28th, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 04 (March 2nd, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 05 (March 21st, 2010) *Let's Sh*t on Metroid Other M (September 26th, 2010) *Let's (pretend to) Play Heavy Rain Part 06 (October 17th, 2010) *Let's Play Mine- I Mean Fortress Craft (June 11th, 2011) *Let's (sadly) Play Hunted: The Demons Forge (June 12th, 2011) *Let's Play 'Splosion Man (June 26th, 2011) Official Websites * GYMDK on TGWTG.com *Dance Off with Angry Joe * ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com * Youtube Channel Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs